The Hunger Games
by SwiftWolf3
Summary: My first go at a hunger-games story. Updates may be made for spelling and such that you mention in comments, but other than that its a complete story! Following the story of a boy named Nova from district 12, and his companions Grey and Ellen. Rated T For language, references, and descriptions. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hunger games part 1

-  
I woke up with a blinding headache, where was I?

I closed my eyes and it all came back to me. My name was nova, I came from a mining town, their was a crowd, I was chosen for the gam...

I jumped up fully awake, they had used a tazzer on me after I started shouting about being chosen! The crowd, it was the crowd of people still eligible for the hunger games!

I turned around quickly taking in my surroundings, a pure white room with a bed and dresser.

Their was a mirror too and I looked horrible...

I had a puffy black eye and my shirt was torn from where I had been tackled.

I defiantly hadn't gone down easily...

I explored the rooms walls with my hands, looking for a crack, a line, anything!

I found absolutely nothing...

I fell on the bed and looked up. Their was no escaping my fate.

I went towards the dresser and opened it. Their was a deep blue shirt and a black coat with jeans, they were nicer than anything I had owned.

Anything I owned I thought with a grimace. My parents were probably crying at home with my younger brother and sister.

I changed my cloths and saw that I still had my pendent on.

I griped it and remembers my home.

-

It was a small house on the outskirts of a bigger city, we were lucky to have had what we did.

We lived by the lake and had a small garden, my parents had own a physical therapy clinic nearby and worked a lot.

We had good business, helping the miners recover from strains and injuries. I hadn't really taken after them though.

Sure I knew the basics and all but it wasn't my hobby.

My brother and sister were twins, young and innocent but they would have to change over he years.

-

A door opened and I came to. A man was standing their.

"You have 5 minuets" he said gruffly and stepped aside.

My mother rushed in with tears in her eyes.

I hugged her as she sober into my shoulder. My father walked in as well and started talking immediately.

"Nova, you have to make it through this! Listen to the coaches and come back to us."

"I'll try dad" I whispered with my eyes closed. "Take care of Elle and John, ok?"

He was silent and hugged me as my mother let go.

"You have to come back" she whispered "you have to"

"I will mom, I will"

"Times up, next" the man said coldly.

"Go" I whispered to them and they left silently.

"Next" he said.

Solstice and walked in and I smiled and embraced her warmly.

She was my only true friend in the city, but it never went past friendship.

I started to take off my pendent but she covered my hand when I tried to take it off. "Keep it to remember us" she said with a sad smile.

I nodded silently and she hugged me again.

"Come back" she whispered then left.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Hunger games part 2

That had been my first day. Now it's been a week and all he other contestants and I were in a room.

The other person from my district was a small and quick girl, she never told me her name. Other than that, their were 22 others from the other districts.

"Your training starts today". A weathered old man said while walking up and down the line.

"Only 1 of you will come back from this and you ARE expected to know something before this starts."

We all nodded.

"You will all have 3 weeks to train in all the stations around you" everyone glanced around "at the end of these weeks you will be tested for your skills, you will be given a score between 1 and 15, those withe the highest score will be valued by the spectators and donators."

"Now, start your training."

Everyone moved off to different stations and I looked around for something to try.

I must have looked lost because another guy tugged my sleeve and whispered "follow me to the swords"

I shrugged and followed him.

"My name is grey he said over his shoulder, yours?"

"Nova."

"Ok then, not much of a talker hmmm?"

"Just thinking about home..."

He sighed. "I try not to..."

We were both silent until we reached the station.

"Welcome to sparing," the man said. "Any previous experience?"

We both shook our heads.

"Ok then. Lest begin!"

Me and grey spent the next few hours working on the skills we were taught. We were both adept and well suited for blades. Me with 2 short blades and him with a short sword.

I was panting when I finally yielded my blades at a level blade. "Not bad-" I said while panting "for your 7th try" I said with a smile.

He punched my shoulder playfully. "What next?"

"Bows?"

He grimaced then said "why not"

I had a small but of experience with a recurve bow I had at home (it was an illegal weapon) and thought I might touch up a bit on that.

I was ok with the bows, and found a much bigger and stronger one than most could use. It had a 125 pound draw which was amazingly heavy.

Grey had absolutely no skill with it however and he left after a few failures to go try out trapping.

I hefted the giant bow again and aimed at my target at 200 paces. I let it fly and it shattered the dummy's head.

The trainer whistled. "Nice shot their" he said.

I smiled and nodded then left to join grey again.

He was making a nose trap for small game so I decided to try my hand at it.

I failed epically...

"Hey, don't criticize me!" I said when he laughed "where one succeeds another fails!"

He went silent at that and I realized that that referred to what we would be doing in a few weeks.

"I'm-"

"Stop" he cut me off with a sigh. "Let's just not think about it ok?"

I nodded silently and tried again at my noose.

-

Over the next few days I learned how to trap, clean and cook food while also hiding and remaining invisible. It turned out that I'm also quite handy with knives and foraging.

I wondered what kind of arena we would have.

Last year it had been a dessert match that went on for the better part of a month. Most of the contestants had died of thirst or at infection but the lucky ones found the shelter of the pyramids.

I tried not to think about the guys from my home town, one had been killed in the cornucopia and another...

The winner had gutted him slowly in a pyramid...

I shook my head when I noticed that grey was waving his hand in front of my face.

"You their?" He said.

"Sorry-" I said silently "thinking again."

He nodded and we moved onto the climbing section. This was our second to last day of training. Tomorrow we would touch up on our skills then rest up for the trials...

"So" he said "anyone back home you, well, you know-"

"Yes" I sighed.

"Ohh..."

Seems like we always hit a wall when it came to home, either way...

"Race you to the top" he said with a grin after getting the all clear from the instructor.

I just grinned and started running at the rocky wall.

"Hey!" He yelled and ran to catch up.

The instructor just rolled his eyes.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Hunger games part 3

Judging day...

I was jumpy and nervous when I took the stairs elevator down to the training levels.

When grey saw me he smiled nervously.

"Time to get out scores eh?"

"Ya..."

The rest of the contestants were in the room looking just as nervous and worried as I felt.

"Alexander" a microphone said in a cold voice.

A boy around my age shivered and stood. He had a dirty blond colored hair and light green eyes.

He walked through a pair of doors and they closed behind him.

I sighed and grabbed my pendent. Remembering home again...

-

It was school time and I was early again.

It was a crisp clear day for a mining town and not much dust was in the air yet.

I saw solstice in a tree again.

I smiled as I walked up to it, "you going to come down?"

She started and looked down, smiling when she saw me. "Why don't you come up?"

I shrugged and started to climb up the broad rough bark.

She was about 15 feet up.

When I finally made it up I sat down next to her. Dangling my feat over he edge.

We just sat their for a while, thinking.

Finally I pulled the little box I had out of my pocket and offered it to her.

She raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Just take it" I said with a smile.

She did and opened it. Inside was an amber neckless that matched her hair.

She gasped and hugged me. I just laughed, "did you really think I would forget your birthday?"

She smiled back.

-

"Nova" came the voice through the microphone.

I started out of my memories and looked around quickly. 8 of us left.

I stood up and walked to the door.

"Good luck" grey whispered.

I nodded and went through.

-

Their were tons of judges in the viewing room above me.

The room itself was the same as the last time I had been here but less people.

"You may begin" a cold and calculating voice came from above me.

I nodded and headed to the stations.

I hooked on a belt of knifes and strapped a bow and quiver to my back.

Then I headed towards the wall.

I took a deal breath when I saw the rugged face then ran at it.

I jumped up and caught a ledge, pulling myself up level to the judges box.

Silent and bored eyes looked back at me.

I pulled out the massive bow I had.

Their was a target across the room at the archery station.

I took a deep breath and aimed. I let go then dropped the bow and ran at the edge jumping.

That got a gasp from the box.

Their was an artificial pond at the bottom but it was a long fall...

I fell in and hit the gotten propelling myself back up.

Dummies piped up around me and my knifes were in hand.

I ran through slashing and ducking. Avoiding swinging objects and blunted arrows.

I broke through the crowd and turned back to face them.

Their was slow clapping and I turned to see a man walking forward.

"Well done," he said "you may leave if you like, this display was enough to show your skills."

I nodded and turned towards the door.

-

I was in my districts rooms, waiting for the scores.

The girl was their to, perched on a seat.

The tv switched on.

"Good morning good people of the republic!" an announcer said "-the scores for the contestants will be shown after a quick speech from our sponsors!"

After that their was a bunch of talking by random people I don't know.

I went to get something to drink out of shear boredom.

When I got back they had begun the scoring.

"Jonathan with 8 of 15 points, Elixes with 12 of 15 points, Grey with 12 of 15 points-" that was pretty good by my standards, but who was Elixes? "Alison with a score of 10 out of 15 points-" the girl gave a small smile. I guess she was Alison then. "Nova with a score of 13 of 15 points,"


	4. Chapter 4

Hunger games part 4

I woke up to someone poking me in my side.

I pushed the mad away and rolled over.

They started to shake me awake.

"Fine" I grumbled, sitting up.

Alison was their, waiting expectantly. Today was the day.

I pulled on a shirt and walked to the elevator with her.

We went to the lobby where the other contestants were waiting, most of them were their but others were coming down as well.

She walked away to a corner while I went to find grey.

"You awake?" I asked when I saw his droopy eyes.

He just shrugged. "Couldn't sleep"

"Your going regret that..."

"I know." He replied with a yawn.

We were silent for a minuet.

"What will it come down to in the end..." He said silently.

"I don't know if we're going to make it to the end grey... I just don't."

He nodded silently. "Meet me 3 miles east of the cornucopia."

"I will, I'll grab something from the middle if I can, and if I'm not their in 3 hours..."

"I move on." He said grimly.

He last person stepped out of the elevator.

Suddenly a tv switched on in front of us.

"Welcome contestants, to the hunger games." A thin man said.

"You are expected to kill without mercy in these games and will soon be escorted to the arena. You will all be given your tokens and a suit when you arrive. Best of luck and may he odds ever be in you favor!" He said with a gay laugh and the screen switched off.

The doors opened to a airlift aria.

"I hate that saying." I muttered under my breath and walked out with the other contestants to the air lift.

-

I woke up in a white hall, dressed in a jacket and green cloths. The elevator to the start arena was

Their was a small scar on my left arm where the tracker was.

They must have drugged all of us.

I walked forward towards the circular elevator.

It sealed itself behind me and I heard something over a microphone. "All contestants secure, commence launch countdown."

Here's to the next few days of death I thought, smiling grimly.

The elevator was rising slowly now.

"10"  
"9"

I saw the cornucopia in a green clearing surrounded by forest.

"8"  
"7"

I saw the other contestants around me, glancing around. Grey was 5 contestants away from me. I nodded to him and pointed backwards.

He nodded, their would be catches of goods in the woods.

"6"  
"5"  
"4"  
"3"  
"2"

"Good luck" the boy next to me said while looking straight forward.

"1"

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

The glass walls disappeared and everyone ran.

I turned tail and ran, grey close on my heels.

I could here cannons going off multiple times, signaling the death of other people.

"Don't look back!" Grey yelled to me "head for the cliff!"  
That I did, it was above a small lake. I slid to a halt and turned to see grey running towards me with someone holding a knife close on his heals.

"Jump!" I yelled then ran off the edge.

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest, bracing for the impact.

I hit and icy wall and then I was soaked.

I hit the bottom of the lake and pushed off, swimming back up strongly.

I broke the surface with a gasp, clearing the water from my eyes. I heard a splash behind me and I quickly turned to see who it was.

Grey came floundering to the surface, gasping for air.

He looked up and so did I, the boy we saw chasing us was glaring down angrily at us. We swam to the edge of the lake and left him.

A cannon sounded and their was a splash behind us.

We turned quickly to see the guys dead body floating to the surface.

We looked at each other and then up again.

A girls with a bow was starring us down.

We had a bit of a staring contest before she decided to leave and find another victim.

I sighed my relief. "Let's grab the body."

He nodded silently and I swam out in my still damp cloths.

I grabbed the body and pulled it back.

Grey took one look at the arrow that ran him through and puked.

I grimaced but held it in.

He had 2 arrows through his chest and was still leaking blood.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then searched his body.

He had a small bundle of knifes and a small pack.

The pack had 3 water bottles and a bit of dried food but that was it. I sighed and closed his eyes.

By now grey was just watching silently.

"Look away." I said silently and he did.

I took a deep breath and pulled the arrows out.

I turned away and walked. Grey followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunger games part 5

We kept walking until we found a small run down cabin in the woods, their was a small clearing around it and a few good trees as well.

When we approached I put my finger to my lips and we crept closer silently.

Their was creaking from the house when we got closer and we froze. Waiting.

It stopped and we looked at each other. I pulled out my knifes, handing one to him.

We got closer and put our backs to the wall by the open entrance. I peaked around the corner to see a 16 year old going through a chest at the back of the room.

I looked back at grey and mouthed "wait" the crept in.

I had one of the knifes in hand as I came up behind him, barely breathing.

I clamped a hand over his mouth and slit his throat. He died that way with shock in his eyes as he looked back at me.

A cannon sounded and grey ran in with his knife ready.

I closed my eyes sadly and dropped he body, still leaking its life essence onto the floor.

I sighed and wiped my blade on his body.

"You killed him..." He said slowly.

I nodded then turned to him with haunted eyes. "And I'm not going to forget that I did."

He nodded then went to the chest the guy had been going through.

I sat down on he small bed in the house, thinking about what I had done and would have to do.

Watching someone die wasn't hard, it was making then die that got to you.

I sighed then got up to search the guys body.

He had a hatchet and a few apples as well as rope and hook. We could climb now I guess.

"Sweet" grey said and I turned to see him pull a long sword out of the chest.

I smiled and said "you have your own knife now"

He laughed a bit then strapped it on.

"Anything else?"

"Some food and water, you have yours and now I have mine." He smiled wolfishly "lets to hunting"

I grimaced but stood up. "Anything else we can take?"

"Grab the bed sheets, we can use those"

I nodded and we walked out the door.

-

"Their should be a city around the arena or a town at least." He said

I nodded then looked at the sky, 3 hours of light left. "We need shelter soon, and water" I said glancing up at the cornucopia.

He saw that and shook his head. "To dangerous right now, we need more equipment before we even THINK of doing that"

"Or we could look for caves on the cliff"

He raised an eyebrow then nodded, we headed in that general direction.

It was dusk by the time we got their.

"Watch my back" I whispered and pulled out the grappling hook and rope.

Their was a ledge about 20 feet up and a cave to the left of it. I had yet to discover how deep it went.

I threw the hook up and grappled on. I tested it then started up.

Half way through I used the arrows as anchors half way up and wrapped the rope around it.

Two thirds of the way up I looked back at the forest behind us. Nothing moved but the leaves.

I finished the climb. And looked at the cave, it was massive.

I looked over the edge and whistled, waving grey up.

I turned back to the cave and pulled out a makeshift torch (a stick with cloth wrapped around it) that I lit.

I walked to the back of the cave and paused as I saw some bones. Old bones at that but still bones.

Grey made it up and started to pull the rope up as well but I stopped him. "Come see this" I said and showed him the bones.

"How old do you think it is?" He said to me

I shrugged and bent down to touch it. The brittle bones snapped at my touch. "Not new at least."

"Where are we really in the world?"

"Well no place new if theirs bones..."

"Well lets bunker down and try not to freeze to death."

"Yes, let's."

-


	6. Chapter 6

Hunger games part 6

It was winter, the sun was behind he clouds and I was trudging to school again.

I had my black coat on and was hoping to see solstice again, to wish her luck before the games.

I climbed up the tree she was usually in. Grappling on to the slick cold bark.

I waited at the top.

And waited...

And waited...

When I realized she wasn't going to come I sighed and climbed back down.

People started to talk or whisper...

-

"Nova, Nova!" Grey was shaking me awake. "Someone's down their, get up!"

I started awake and looked at him. He had a grim set on his face.

He just pointed to the ledge.

I crawled over and looked down. There was a girl bellow us, completely unaware.

Or I thought they were until I saw a girl kneel in front of the cliff where we had gone up.

"Shit" I whispered and backed away from the edge just as she looked up.

It was the girl from the beginning.

"Who the hell is she!" I whispered to him.

"Her name is Sharon, she's district 2" he said grimly. "She had a 13 in the judging."

"Crap, we need a way out now!"

"She won't come up, she's going to wait us out."

I stared at him and realization dawned on me. "We're trapped..."

"With 5 days of food, and her the whole forest." He nodded. "We need another way out, and watches."

I put my head in my hands and sighed. "Let's just sleep now. We need rest."

He nodded. "Shout if she decides to come up."

And promptly went back to sleep.

-

"Does she ever sleep!?" I whispered to grey.

"Let's just wait ok?"

It was half way through the second day.

We were waiting at he edge and staring down at Sharon.

She looked back up at us while making flint arrowheads.

Suddenly she spun around with wide eyes. She glanced up at us once then grabbed all her stuff and ran.

We stared at each other and got away from the edge again.

Their were voices below.

"-as to be here! I tracked her all day!"

"I don't care! Find her!"

"She's dangerous man" said a third voice. "I don't like hunting the hunter"

"Wait, she was just here-" the first voice said "these prints are fresh."

I started to creep to the edge.

"We'll where did she go then!"

"Away. We need to start now to catch up."

"We'll hurry then!"

By now I was at the edge looking down at the group.

It was 3 guys, and pretty well equipped. They had a ranger of sorts and a man with a massive great sword strapped to his back. Where he found that I had no idea but he looked dangerous.

The other had a shaggy head of hair and a long sword. He was also nervous.

"I said let's go!" Their leader said.

"Whatever you say then"

They started to jog off in the direction if the girl.

I looked at grey and we pulled out our rope.

We got down as quickly as we could and started to jog off in a different direction.

We put some good ground between us and the hunters before we slowed down.

I finally stopped with a gasp.

"That-" I said "was pure luck."

Grey nodded bending over to catch his breath.

"Now would be a good time to find a defensible position." He said "Instead of a cave"

I sighed "well lead the way"

A cannon went off in the distance.

"We'll their goes our 'friends'"

"Or her..."

"Let's just go, ok?"

He nodded then started to walk off around the cornucopias platform.

We must have walked for hours because it was night by the time he found a suitable "shelter" for us.

It wasn't a cave in the side of a rock, but it was a cave.

"Huh, you said no more caves."

"Well do you have a better idea before its pitch black?"

A cannon went off in the distance and I grimaced.

"Fine."

We hunkered down for the night and covered the entrance with the Spanish moss from some nearby trees. At least we had some cover.

Another cannon went off in the distance. That left about 7 others not including us.

9 out of 24...

I thought back to when life was simpler and I wasn't fighting for my life.

I fell asleep after my watch in a darker brooding mood then usual.

-


	7. Chapter 7

Hunger games part 7

Grey woke up readily and a bit groggy.

"You want to lead today don't you." I said.

"Yes, still want to find that city." He said a bit slowly.

"What way is it?"

"I was thinking north..."

"Why don't we try east?"

He looked at me nervously. "Just go north ok?"

"What are you nervous about? Other contestants?"

"I guess, let's go. We need food to if you see it..."

I just nodded.

We started out soon after that, striking out north.

It was nearing noon when the girl showed up.

"I saw some berries over their-" I said pointing. "I'll go get them, you keep going."

I looked at him and nodded, "catch up when you can."

I sighed as he walked away and when he was finally out of sight and kept walking.

Someone showed up behind me and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Quiet!" She hissed in my ears.

"Your friends being tracked. Run NOW and they might not get you!"

My mouth opened and closed without making a sound.

She shoved me away and turned.

"NOW if you ever want to see home again!"

I ran and hopped it would be better this way.

I ran until I was certain they wouldn't catch up any time soon and then I stopped.

I was near the cornucopias cliff face.

And I was also near the pool of water we had first jumped in to get out.

I sat down heavily and allowed myself some time to think. Wondering what the freaking hell just happened.

I had just been saved by that girl from my district.

I decided to stop thinking and start traveling.

I took stock of what I had; 5 knifes, 20 feet of rope as well as a hook , a now full bottle of water, an arrow, and some dried beef to last me 2 meals if I restrained myself.

Make that one meal then.

I ate a quick meal and made up my mind on where to go.

Up or around...

I decided to go up.

I packed up my gear and got out my grappling hook.

I threw it up to a narrow ledge and started to climb.

I was about quarter of the way up when when my foot slipped.

I fell by was caught by the rope, it knocked the breath out of me.

I hung their for a moment in shock and looked down.

15 feet in the air, at least their was water underneath me.

A cannon went off in the distance and I grimaced.

I pulled myself back up to the ledge and caught my breath, then looked down to see the girl from my district looking up at me. She nodded then walked away, disappearing into the woods.

I shook my head, she was a puzzle I couldn't understand...

I grabbed the hook again and threw it up to another ledge after anchoring the rope bottom.

Up I went.

I was nearing 70 feet in the air when an arrow came whistling by my ear.

I looked down in shock, seeing the girl that had trapped me and grey in the cave.

Another thing that shocked me was Greg's sword hanging at her side. That killed me inside but it had been for the best.

I turned back to climbing with more haste when more and more arrows came within inches if my face.

I was 5 feet from the edge when I was hit in the ankle.

I gasped and lost my grip for a second. I looked down to see a grayish arrow sticking through my ankle.

I gritted my teeth and started to climb again.

Another arrow chipped the stone next to my face and sent dust into my eyes. I cursed and pulled myself up over the last edge.

I tried to roll over but I almost fainted because of the pain that went through my leg.

I looked down at my ankle again.

The arrow was still lodged in it with the head just sticking out.

I would need to get it out...

I grimaced and pulled off my pack while trying not to move it.

I grabbed the cloth I had in my pack and one of my more serrated knifes.

I ripped the cloth into 3 bits and folded one.

I took a deep breath and bit onto it.

I started to cut the arrow shaft in half. I stifled my screaming with the rag but not my tears. I shut my eyes and kept going.

I finally cut it off and the pain stopped.

I just had to pull out the rest.

I spit out the rag and laid down. My eyes were clenched shut and I could feel the dull throb.

I forced my eyes open and looked down at my wound.

About a foot of shaft was still their and the head was coming out the other side.

I grabbed the arrow head and closed my eyes. I pulled it out and screamed.

Blood started to flow out of it again.

I took one of the cloth strips I had and held it agains the hole in my ankle.

I tied the other around it to hold it down.

I fell on my back again gasping. I blacked out.

-


	8. Chapter 8

Hunger games part 8

I woke up with a headache. I pushed myself up and looked around, crows circled the air around me and flys buzzed around me.

I coughed weakly and tried to push myself further up.

I sharp pane went through my leg, I gasped and fell on my back again.

I looked at my heel.

My makeshift bandages were soaked in blood that had dried to my leg.

I hesitantly tried to move it and gasped as pain lanced through my leg.

I later back taking deep breaths and thinking.

I looked for my bag weakly.

It was on my left.

I strained my arm in that direction, trying to reach it.

I grabbed it and pulled it back.

I took out my water and gulped it down quickly.

My headache went away a bit and I thought about what happened.

I looked around, I was in a light wood around the cornucopia.

After that run in the forest this was heaven.

I heard a rustling in the brush to my right and looked up, reaching for my knife.

"Just me" a quiet voice came from behind the bush.

I relaxed as I heard her voice and saw her step out of the bush holding a string with a dead rabbit on it.

"You were out for a bit-" she said as she knelt next to my leg "not looking the best but alive."

"How did you follow me?"

She gave a snort at that "about half the contestants could see you climbing the cliff, your lucky it was only her and me who decided to follow."

I nodded stiffly and she started to skin the rabbit.

I tried to sit up again and groaned when my ankle moved.

"You should make a splint" she said without looking up. "It'll be better than having you immobile."

I glared at her then clenched my teeth and backed myself up to a tree.

I was panting when I made it.

I decided to make a splint like she said.

I took some rope out of my bag and broke the last arrow I had in 2, getting equally long pieces.

"Why are you helping me?" I said as we worked.

"The same district, same friends even though you don't know it."

I stared at her, so that's why she had said what she did.

I went back to my splint.

"Now what."

She glanced up from her work "hide yourself and try not to get killed-" she glanced at my splint "-or shot in that case"

"Not my fault I got sh-"

"Yes it is," she had finished with the rabbit. "Try to stand up."

I glanced at her then at my work. "I don't know if its going to hold my weight..."

"Try anyway."

I sighed and tried pulling myself up with the tree. My leg hurt, but I could move it.

"Can you walk or do you need a cane old man." She said mockingly.

I glared at her and tried to walk, I could manage but it wouldn't be easy.

I gestured for her to lead the way.

-


	9. Chapter 9

Hunger games part 9

I gritted my teeth as I took another step, jarring my ankle and my wound.

At least it was downhill.

"Almost there" she called over her shoulder.

"That's what you said an hour ago" I muttered under my breath.

The slope was starting to even out into a forest again, but as I was so focused on my pain I didn't notice. Even when we stopped in a small clearing with a cabin I didn't notice until I almost tripped over her.

"We're here" she said.

I grunted and hobbled over to the doorway.

"We don't have a lot of time before they find our trail again. You need to fix yourself up."

I fell into a small wooden chair and looked at my injury. It was oozing puss and thick clotted blood again.

"I need more bandages, and something to call you." I said, I added in that last part because I could t remember her name from the trials.

She tossed a role of bandage tape at me as I started to unroll the cloth I had wrapped it with.

"Call me Ellen"

I nodded then winced as I pulled a scab off.

She was starting a small fire in the furnace as I cleaned the wound out.

"Did you tear anything with that?" She asked over her shoulder

"No, I can still move it, hurts like hell though."

"I think the hurting is normal" she said dryly. She had the rabbit over flames now.

I grunted. "Wake me up when that's done." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-


	10. Chapter 10

Hunger games part 10

I woke again to the feeble light of dawn shining through the foggy windows.

I tried to sit up but couldn't with my leg the way it was.

I grimaced and looked around, looking for Ellen. She was asleep, curled up by the small furnace while clutching a small knife.

I tried to sit up again.

That proved to be a mistake but I managed to get my legs over the edge of the bed.

I grimaced and pulled off the wrappings I had put around my ankle. The stench was overpowering and I almost gagged when I saw it.

Puss was oozing from it slowly, mingling with the blood as it dripped slowly down my food.

"Oh joy" i muttered under my breath. It was most obviously infected.

I grabbed my pack from the side of my bed and reached inside for the spare sheeting I had in their.

I for some off and started to wipe the blood off my leg.

A cannon went off.

Ellen started to her feet wide awake at the sound and fell into a defensive crouch with her knife.

She relaxed when she realized it wasn't us under attack then looked at me.

She took one look at the wound and paled. She nodded whispering "that's bad..."

I winced as I tried to move.

A thunk came from the roof.

We both looked up warily then at the window.

An orange tarp was covering it.

I smiled when I saw that. So we hadn't been forgotten.

"Can you get that?" I asked her.

She nodded and walked out the door.

About 2 minuets later I heard a larger, bigger thump on the roof.

I waited for her to come back down with the package. Wincing every time I moved.

When she finally did get back I managed to put one leg over the other and start cleaning it.

She held a small box with a small clasp holding it shut.

"What's inside?" I asked

She shrugged and put it down on the floor prying the clasp up. "First aid kit maybe?"

"We can hope"

She got it open with a quick yank and I raised my eyebrows. Stitches, clean wrapping , antibiotics, and most surprisingly pain killers.

"That must have cost a fortune to get in." I said plainly.

She nodded and started to pull it all out but I stopped her. "I'll do it, go get the tarp and string ."

She looked at me uncertainly. "Are you certain you want to do it?"

I nodded and pointed to a relatively clean stick on the ground. "Give that to me and get out." She did and left.

I sighed- this was going to hurt.

I took some of the pills and started to wipe off the wound carefully.

I grabbed the needle and strung some of the thread through it.

-

About a half hour later I was done.

I was sweating freely with a few tears mixed in their but it was done.

I took two more painkillers then looked down at my handiwork.

50 stitches give or take holding the wound closed and wrapped about 10 times with the clean linen strips.

What I wouldn't give to go to sleep...

Instead I tried to stand up.

I ground my teeth and cried freely at the pain but I could stand.

I took a small step towards the door and almost collapsed. Ok, maybe I could quite walk but stand.

I fell back onto the old bed.

Then I fell asleep...

-

She must have noticed the sudden lack of howling in pain because she was inside once more.

"How long was I out?"

She glanced at me "few hours, nothing big"

I sat up, ignoring the pain screaming at me from my leg.

"Do you know how manny of us are left?"

"7 or so including us..."

I nodded and stood up shakily.

"Infections gone" She said without looking over her shoulder again. "You should be fine to walk now."

I grunted and walked to the door.

"How much food do we have left?"

"A days worth give or take," she replied "I was going to go hunt"

I made it to the door and looked outside "go ahead, where are we by the way?"

"A mile or to from the cornucopia, easy terrain and a lake outback."

I glanced to the right and saw she was right.

She tapped me on the shoulder and I moved to the side. "I'll be back." She said "don't die on me."

I nodded and she went out.

I'm sorry to say that I got bored and slept... By what elts are you supposed to do?

-


	11. Chapter 11

Hunger games part 11

I was home, 3 days before the games on a Sunday.

I was pacing in my room waiting...

I had no idea what for but I was, I got like this sometimes- just knowing something was going to happen.

A haggard old man walked by our house with the mail.

Ok, that's what I was waiting for. I went downstairs to pick it up.

And their it was, a small box and a few letters.

The box was for me and he letters for my parents. Bills and such...

I walked inside and tossed the letters on my dads desk then went upstairs. I opened the box to see what was inside.

A small green glass pendant was inside with a letter.

"For the one you gave me." It read.

I smiled...

-

I woke to the sound of the door opening and reached for my knife.

Ellen rushed in with a brace of squirrels on her belt.

I relaxed until she slammed the door shut and started moving the table in front if it.

"Wha-" I saw the cut on her shoulder and understood.

"Shit..."

I got up and tested my foot, it hurt but I could walk.

I stood up and strapped on my belt and knifes.

Ellen turned to me with a frantic look on her face. "Bar the windows!"

I did that, grabbing a few old planks of wood, I smashed a window outward and fitted he plank firmly into place.

I turned in time to see and hear a blade smash into the door, protruding half and inch from the wood.

"Come out little birdy!" A gleefully mad voice yelled from outside "-I just want to meet you FACE TO FACE for that little stick you stuck in my shoulder!"

The giant blade came crashing through the door again, biting deeper into the wood.

"Crap!" I said under my breath. "Get to the back and draw him in if he gets through."

She nodded and backed away to a wall.

I put my back to the wall next the the door as the blade came through again. It looked like an axe...

A hole big enough to look through appeared in the door, to small for an arrow but not for my knifes.

I drew one quietly as a golden eye peered through and stabbed.

I hit flesh and hear a screeching more like a animal than man.

"Oh your going to pay for that one you bloody little birdy!"

I head something thud against the door and looked frantically at Ellen. She was quivering.

"Hatchet in my bag! Get it now!"

She nodded as their was another crash on the door.

The wood splintered and cracked by held.

I looked back to the girl who was sliding the small hatchet to me.

I grabbed it and held it above my shoulder waiting for the final crash to come.

It did and the door exploded inward with a resounding crash.

The madman outside bellowed in triumph and ran in.

I swung hard, praying to hit his head or neck.

I wasn't so lucky.

The small axe was blunt and I hit a boiled leather chest plate. It was enough to cut through the leather but wouldn't fatal.

The man cursed and stumbled backward. I just cursed my bad luck and threw the hatched to the side, drawing 2 knifes.

I stepped out the doorway to face the assailant.

He was a giant brute with a crescent moon axe.

He stumbled to his feet.

"So she wasn't alone" he grunted "-all the better for me!"

He had a nasty gash on his cheek but he ran at me anyway. I sidestepped as he ran at me and made a small slash at him, cutting cleanly through the flesh under his sleeve.

He bellowed and turned on me again.

I waited silently.

He dropped his axe and drew a long knife in his left hand.

"Ok you little bugger, let's see how you like my steal."

I circled him and he followed me with his eyes.

I winced with every step.

He lunged and I jumped back slashing downward as I fell on my back.

I let the knife go as I fell, leaving it lodged in his back.

He yelled and turned.

I clasped my knife in my right hand and scrambled backward as he fell upon me like a mad animal.

He jumped on me and it became a blur of slashing stabbing and blocking.

I couldn't say for how long we fought before I finally got a chance to end it.

He pounded me in the stomach and raised his long knife to end it.

I ran him through with mine instead.

He dropped his knife and rolled off me with a small gasp.

"You dirty little..." His voice trailed off and it was over.

The light went out of his eyes and his body lay next to mine bleeding.

I layer their for a long while, gasping for air yet somehow detached from all of it.

My wounds were hurting but I didn't truly feel them.

I clasped the green glass pendant around my neck and drifted off...

-


	12. Chapter 12

Hunger games part 12

I woke up to a small damp cloth on my forehead.

I groaned and tried to move.

The proved to be a bad idea as I almost blacked out.

I lay back as a small hand pushed me down firmly.

"Dead?" I croaked through a dry throat.

She nodded.

"Left- people" I managed to say.

"3 others."

I closed my eyes and felt the hurts all over my body. I had a gash on my left hip and a bigger one on my chest. Their was a smaller cut just above my ear to.

It hurt to breath.

"He fractured 3 ribs" she said softly.

She turned to the small fire she had going.

I forced myself into a sitting position.

Their was a small table beside the bed with bloody bandages on it and the sewing kit.

I looked down at my hip and grimaced, 10 stitches held it closed.

"He didn't hit anything vital-" Ellen said as she walked back "-but your not going to be moving for a while."

I nodded .

She grabbed the small bottle of pain killers and dumped a few into her hand.

I took those then went to sleep.

-

I woke again, not hurting as much.

It was night time, but I couldn't tell how late.

A wolf howled in the distance and was answered by his fellows.

I sighed and breathed, putting a hand on the green glass pendant then went back to sleep, wondering what had become of home.

-

I woke again to a faint and foggy daylight streaming through the boarded window.

I tried to get my legs over the bed and managed it somehow.

My body was screaming at me to stop but I stood up, gritting my teeth.

I walked over to the chest now by the door and sat down.

That small walk had drained me but I felt a bit better for it.

Ellen was huddled under a cloak on the ground and hadn't stirred.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open while sitting.

I struggled to my feet again and walked outside to a tree at the edge of the small clearing and sat again.

I wished I were home again. By that oak at school with solstice.

I wonder what she was thinking now... If she were watching me and the things I had done.

I laughed bitterly and put my head back to rest.

I know why those people who win the games always look so bitter now... They went whole people, determined- but they came back empty.

The games kill you. If not physically then mentally.

I rested my eyes and listened to the wind and birds, felt the soft grass under me, the weight if the small pendent on my chest.

I sighed and opened my eyes again.

What was left to live for? Maybe their was nothing left for me back home. Maybe I would die here in the games.

One thing I did know was that I wouldn't leave quietly.

I pushed myself to my feet again. Staggering when I put weight on my hip and ankle.

I walked slowly back to the cabin.

Ellen was coming awake.

I limped to the table and sat down.

"Pain killers?" She asked drowsily.

I shook my head.

She shrugged and got up, stretching.

"Only 3 others you said?"

She nodded "5 in all..."

That left a lot unsaid that we didn't want to talk about.

"How's your leg?"

"Better than it should be."

She nodded. "Do we wait or do we hunt for others?"

"You have a map?"

She got a makeshift one out and placed it on the table, pointing to where were.

"Best guess is that the other three are Sharon and a pack like us."

I nodded.

"She's probably tracking us now isn't she..."

I nodded and looked at the map again.

"We should go to the cornucopia..."

She looked startled. "That's going to get us killed!"

"We know someone's their, might as well fight them then hide away."

She nodded reluctantly. "You think you can make the walk?"

I nodded and it was settled.

We would leave on the morrow for gods know what...  
-


	13. Chapter 13

Hunger games part 13

We spent the day hiking back to the cornucopia.

The day was a blur for me of a dull red ache lessened only by the pain killers.

I tried to remember how long I had been stuck in this retched place and failed, confusing and blending the days I was out.

I groaned as I took a misplaced step and jarred my hip.

Ellen looked back at me, worried.

"We should -"

"No" I said firmly as I had the last few times she suggested it.

I trudged on, drowning in pain.

I took another pain killer.

She finally stopped and turned on me.

"You can't keep doing this, I need you to be operational. Not-" she gestured at me "drowning in pain and self pity! Your delusional and can't even focus on what were doing anymore!"

I looked at her quietly "I need to end this, WE need to end this."

She shook her head. "Not now, not with you like this. I will tie you up to stop you. We're almost their and you need to be ready and whole!"

I gave her a flat, dull stare.

Then nodded.

Went a bit farther and set up a small camp without fire.

I sat down heavily on a fallen log and started to hone my daggers edge.

The pain was gone at least and I became less and less monotonous with the wait.

She left and returned with a small brace of 3 squirrels.

We risked a small fire then waited the night out.

-

I woke to low, rumbling growls and woke immediately.

A large, lanky wolf was slinking up to our burnt out fire.

I reached slowly for a knife.

It growled again at my movement and I stopped.

Ellen wasn't anywhere to be found.

My eyes darted around, looking for something within reach.

The hatchet was laying against the side of he log...

He wolf took another step closer and I tensed.

We eyed each other down.

I jumped at the rolled over, baring the wolfs head with the shaft.

It snapped at me over the hatchet handle and I started to sweat.

I pushed up against the wolf throat and it backed off a step.

It snarled at me and I snarled back.

I got to my feet, holding the hatchet in in double handed grip.

We circled each other slowly, staring...

It kept at me again, over the fire pit and I swatted it aside with the flat of the axe head.

We circled again, watching and waiting.

An arrow hit it in its haunch and it howled turning on its new foe.

I took that chance and stepped up quickly behind it with the hatchet. Bringing it down in a hard overhead swing.

Their was a sickening crunch and the howling stopped.

I looked it into the darkness warily, looking for the other person.

Ellen stepped into the light, holding her small recurve bow.

"You ok?"

I nodded, grimacing and stepping away from the wolfs bloody corpse.

"I heard them earlier but never though they would be so bold..."

"Yeah, but they change thing in the games, remember 2 years ago with the hounds?"

She winced and nodded.

I sat back down heavily on the log and groaned... It had probably not been a good idea to jump around with my ankle and hip the way they were.

"How long until dawn?" I asked.

She looked at the sky, considering. "An hour?"

I nodded.

"We should start moving again."

She nodded agreement, however reluctantly and we moved on.

-


	14. Chapter 14

Hunger games part 14

We moved on until dawn with no disturbance and then we hit the cornucopia...

Their was stuff everywhere on the empty starting fields.

No corpses at least.

"What now?" She asked quietly.

"We wait." I said shortly and settled down at the edge of the clearing.

We didn't have to wait long before someone came out to the first light if dawn.

It was the hippy dude from that group if three I saw with grey in the cave.

He looked back nervously at a small shelter we hadn't seen and moved to the edge of the clearing.

He looked back again and fondled the hilt if his short sword.

"What is he so ner-" I cut off in mid sentence as that girl from the second district walked out with only a blanket on and the big guy with the great sword.

"Crap..." I whispered and shrank away from the edge, out of view from a casual glance.

Ellen did the same, looking worried.

"We can't fight all of them..."

"We shouldn't need to, look" I said pointing.

He hippy was moving farther away to the clearings edge.

"Hey!" The big guy barked at him "where you going?"

That seemed to be the last straw as he ran.

The girl quirked an eyebrow at him and he sighed, walking back to the tent.

He came out with a jacket and his sword.

He grumbled something that I couldn't make out to the girl and she laughed.

Then he was off, at a casual pace towards where the hippy had disappeared into the brush.

I winced, feeling bad for what was coming for him then focused on the task at hand.

"She's alone and unarmed for the moment." Ellen said "it's your call, do we go for the kill?"

I nodded slowly, watching our target turn with a sigh.

I glanced at Ellen, seeing her stringing her bow.

She looked up and nodded.

I stood up quietly, loosening my knives in their sheaths.

I shuffled as quietly as I could but my leg was killing my.

I but my lip and kept on.

100 ft  
70ft  
50ft...  
20ft...

She turned in surprise as she heard me running at her as an arrow whistled over my shoulder at her.

Her eyes widened and she jumped to the side.

She dropped the blanket, as another arrow hit the ground by her head.

I was 3ft away when I lunged at her with a knife.

She rolled, brining the blanket up in my face.

I thrashed as I felt it pull off and got a brief glimpse of her almost named body before she was behind me, coiling the blanket around my neck.

Like an idiot I dropped my knife and clutched at my throat.

I head Ellen swear briefly and fell on my face in agonizing pain as 2 body's fell on me, grunting agains my injured hip.

Then he weight was off me, I heard struggling beside me and struggled upward.

Ellen was i top of the other girl , struggling over the knife I dropped.

I lurched forward, drawing another knife.

The other girl was on top now, holding the blanket over Ellen's face.

I drove it down as hard as I could into her exposed back.

I felt her shudder and look at me in compleat surprise.

I looked down at her, into her eyes and saw a mixture of emotions.

Hate, surprise, pain, but something else to.

Satisfaction.

I looked down in surprise to see her bloody hand holding a dagger.

She smiled grimly and said "game over"

I looked at Ellen's small struggling body in horror as a red stain started to spread over her stomach.

I fell on the ground by her side, pale.

I pulled the cover off her face and immediately pushed it down onto her wound.

"No no no!"

I looked at her face, seeing how pale it was again.

She smiled weekly at me.

2 cannons went off and it was over.

They were both gone.

-


	15. Chapter 15

Hunger games part 15

I stood up slowly, backing away from Ellen's now cold stiff body.

I wiped away the tear on my cheek and clenched my teeth.

I limped away from the scene slowly, leaving the dead behind me.

I griped the hilt of a knife, clenching and unclenching my fists slowly.

This was just one more reason to hate the games.

It just meant one less thing to lose.

Another cannon went off and I glanced at the sky.

I laughed a bit crazily and walked on towards the forest.

I changed my course and went back to the center of the cornucopia to wait.

Was I insane?

Probably.

I sat down and waited, losing myself in my pain and misery for what seemed like ages...

-

I opened my eyes to the creaking of leather and crack of leaves and twigs on the ground.

It was night time.

I sighed and stood up, remembering my dream.

Me and solstice, waiting in a tree again...

I griped my knife hilt and looked up.

"Come to finish the job?"

The shadowy figure kept walking.

"Who are you?"

It kept walking.

I was nervous now, Ellen had said their were only 5 of us.

She must have been wrong.

I drew out the knife, watching the thing closely.

It was about 10 feet away now and it stopped.

"Hello nova, how nice to see you again."

I froze- I knew that voice.

He took another step into my range of sight.

It was grey.

He had a nasty scar down his face and a bigger sword, but it was still him.

"Ironic isn't it-" he said with a creepy smile "you left me for dead, on the word of that little twerp and hear I am! Just us, the team!"

I backed away, grimacing.

He walked forward slowly, drawing his blade.

"Now it's time to end this. NOW I can go home. NOW I can get my revenge!"

He lunged and I drew my knife with one fluid motion, sliding his blade to the side.

He grinned and I grimaced as sparks flew from the a screeching blades.

He drew the blade back and smashed it into the blade, knocking it out of my hands.

I jumped backwards and away from him, landing awkwardly on my hurt ankle.

I drew another one of my knifes.

He stepped forward again, dragging his blade against the ground.

"Is that all you learned here? In the games? In this slaughter fest! I'm disappointed nova!"

I glared at him, watching him warily.

"You know, I always did hate how you always took control nova. But it made it so much easier to play you."

I lunged and he batted me aside with the flat of his blade, turning.

I silently cursed myself.

"Common now nova, you can do better! Kill me like you killed that dwarf!"

I tensed when he said that, how could he know?

"You followed me" I said quietly.

He gave a sarcastic sigh "Of course I did you dolt, what ells could I have done?"

I took a quick step forward, jabbing at him.

He swatted it away, cutting at my wrist.

I lunged as he did that yelling out.

That surprised him, I knocked him to the ground and he dropped his sword.

I drew my fist back for a punch and gave him a bloody nose.

He grinned and kneed me in the stomach, flipping me on my back.

This time he punched me, he punched me over and over while I covered my face, clenching my teeth.

His punching slowed and I saw my chance.

I rolled over throwing him off balance and grabbed the knife I hid at the small of my back, slashing at his side.

I drew it out as grey came back to his feet.

I staggered to my feat, almost falling over and spit out blood.

Grey was on his knees and he looked up at me.

"End it" he said in a hoarse whisper "just end it!"

I looked down at his bleeding form.

I had cut him deep.

"END IT" he shouted at me and I just watched silently.

I watched silently, wishing it didn't have to end this way.

I threw the bloody knife at his feet and turned my back on him, limping away.

It was over, I could go home.

I staggered back to the cornucopia and sat down.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

It was over now, I could go home.

I heard a canon go off and I drifted.

-

Months later I walked through my old home.

Solstice was always their holding my hand. My parents and my siblings watched me and I smiled.

I was home and I put on my smiling mask.

I hid my true feelings and life went on. It always went on for those people who survived.

At night I dreamed of those moments and pray that I never have to wake up again.

Now I know why those people look so dead and empty because now I'm one of them.

I wish that I had died in those games sometimes but I didn't.

Life goes on.

-The End


End file.
